


Steak, Wine & Byun Baekhyun

by bucheonsbabe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Baekhyun has a high sex drive, Breathplay, CEO Park Chanyeol, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinky sex, M/M, Name-Calling, Painplay, Power Play, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Student Byun Baekhyun, Usage of a leash(in a sexual context), everything is consensual do not worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucheonsbabe/pseuds/bucheonsbabe
Summary: Chanyeol comes back home to the perfect dinner; steak, wine and Byun Baekhyun legs spread in the middle of the table wearing a maid costume.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 54
Kudos: 364





	Steak, Wine & Byun Baekhyun

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be short, but as always, I have no self-control :)))
> 
> Thank you Urr for helping me beta read it <3
> 
> Have fun reading,,, lots of fun ;)

Baekhyun hears Chanyeol before he can see him.

The house staff have all been told to take their leave an hour earlier than they usually do or never would Baekhyun have been able to prepare himself, would’ve never been able to go around in his _costume_.

The wine is poured and ready. The steak is in place with both the fork and knife by its side and the candles are placed further on the long table. Baekhyun sits in the middle of the table, dressed in a maid outfit, legs dangling from the edges of the table where the plates almost touch his skin.

Looking up, he sees the chandelier.

_Everything is ready._

Chanyeol enters that moment, the time Baekhyun has his eyes fixed on the source of light above him, his elbows holding most of his weight from the way he’s almost lying on the expensive piece of furniture. When the CEO enters the room, Baekhyun lets his upper body slide down, but his eyes remain open.

_“Stay where you are.”_ Chanyeol instructs before Baekhyun can move his body and rise from the table, walk to his lover and take his coat like he usually does when Chanyeol arrives home. “Wait for me.”

“Understood, Sir.” Baekhyun acknowledges him, letting his eyes close comfortably while Chanyeol moves around, going from the dining room to the living room, taking his blazer off before returning to Baekhyun.

Chanyeol approaches the table and stills, Baekhyun knows because the distinctive perfume invades his senses- the man’s body warmth and smell are things the younger always knows to look for. And he’s expecting it like any other time, but perhaps he should have known.

This _isn’t_ like any other time.

A week away from home is what Chanyeol has been. Seven long and painful days. But he’s back. He’s back and Baekhyun has his undivided attention.

There’s a warm hand on his cheek before he can think of moving, and another pushing his legs open.

Baekhyun swallows- he knows. _He knows_. He saw himself in the mirror in this outfit and he _knows_ Chanyeol is looking at it- at _him_. Looking at Baekhyun dressed like a _whore_ for him.

It all seemed like a good idea at the time, but now it doesn’t. Perhaps it’s the too short dress or the fishnet stockings. It could be as much the black heels trapping his feet as it could be the white headpiece he carefully took time to arrange in his hair.

Just _why_ does he feel more nervous in a costume than he usually would completely naked for Chanyeol?

It just so happens Chanyeol knows. “Aren’t you lovely for me tonight?”

He is- Baekhyun tried. He _really_ did. “I- I’m not sure how it looks on me.”

“Gorgeous.” Chanyeol reaches with a hand between his legs, feeling the material around his ass. “You truly deserve your place in the middle of the table.”

Tempted to close his eyes and enjoy the sensations, Baekhyun knows not to.

“It’s a beautiful material against your skin, that I won’t deny.” With the other hand, Chanyeol reaches in between Baekhyun’s legs again and rips the fishnet around his hole, finding the smaller not wearing any underwear. “It’s a shame I need to rip it to reach your cunt.” He adds, like he’s _not_ the one paying for Baekhyun’s stockings.

_Deep breath. Take a deep breath._

It’s been officially too long since Chanyeol has touched him. A week apart for a couple who has sex on a daily basis is torture, easily put. On bad days, they have sex only once.

_And on good ones?_

They simply don’t count it- bed, shower- on the couch if Chanyeol comes home early, on the bed if he’s late and Baekhyun’s already sleepy. On lucky days, they get to do it in the shower late at night, or in the bath if they have time to indulge.

And while not every day is filled with sex from early in the morning to the late hours in the night, Chanyeol and Baekhyun consider they have sex more than the average couple does.

To say Baekhyun is aroused is an understatement- he’s _physically_ hurting to be touched, to be felt up and to be fucked. It’s not that he wants something, it’s that he needs it. He craves physical touch and he’s not ashamed of it.

His heartbeat is ringing in his ears- skin flushed on his cheeks all the way down his neck- he feels it. He _feels_ the blood rushing to his cheeks- _feels_ the heat down his fingers. He’s pulsing down there, even where Chanyeol has a hand on him.

Baekhyun spreads a little wider and lets his eyes roam over Chanyeol’s figure, over the tattoos on his arms and the rolled sleeves of his white dress shirt- more importantly, over the tent in his pants.

“You look prettier than any of my maids, darling.” Chanyeol spanks over his hole, making Baekhyun seize up. “Look at that cunt.” He cups it this time, rubbing over his skin. “I’ve never seen a cunt like yours, truly never.”

Baekhyun throbs in his costume, leaking already.

“I leave you to work for a week and come back to my baby looking like a _slut_?”

It’s this.

Exactly this that Baekhyun missed.

The high feeling that comes from their interactions, from handing all the power to Chanyeol. It’s the humiliation. The feeling of being powerless, at his lover’s mercy to do anything and everything he pleases with him. It’s the numb feeling starting to creep where Chanyeol is slapping against his skin.

The redness he knows will disappear in a few minutes, the swelling that may take days to go away. It’s this sensation that he’s been missing for a whole week, the one that doesn’t come when he plays with his toys, not even with Chanyeol’s permission.

And Baekhyun tried. He really did, in the beginning of the week. Baekhyun tried his hardest to feel the rush Chanyeol puts him through with nothing but his presence. His ability to orgasm was untouched, and he did it on the first day, on the second, and then nothing. Not because he couldn’t- of course not, not with the quality toys Chanyeol has stocked up for him solely. It’s that as much as they were satisfying physically, they weren’t mentally. His senses weren’t met, accomplished in the way they are when Chanyeol is around him.

There wasn’t the sweet feeling of looking up to see his lover working over his body with an expertise one only may acquire from the years and experience. The scent of his lover was missing, the one that makes Baekhyun dizzy with arousal- the same scent Chanyeol caught him sniffing from his perfume bottle one fine morning, prying, curious more than anything, and Baekhyun had to admit, although with fire on his cheeks, that his mere scent provoked something in his body. It wasn’t exactly the same, as Chanyeol smelled particularly special after a shower and before applying perfume, but it was a part of it. The smell of his body mixed with the perfume.

There was no way to taste Chanyeol, not from the rare allowed kisses Chanyeol let Baekhyun drop on his skin in a scene, always so hungry for the smaller, his own lips would not detach themselves from Baekhyun until he got his fill. No way of tasting his cum. The sense of touch missing is one Baekhyun missed particularly during those past seven days- the feeling of Chanyeol’s hands all over him, guiding, placing, tying- hands in his when he pushes inside him, cradling his face.

And his voice. Chanyeol’s distinctive voice- the one Baekhyun has learned as much to wake up to than to be guided by. He’s missed it the way he misses Chanyeol when the CEO has to stay overnight for work, calling him before going to bed just to hear it, to hear him say he’ll be coming home as soon as possible and not to wait for him, to sleep and rest for the classes waiting for him the next day.

Chanyeol retracts his hand and looks over Baekhyun’s face with narrowed eyes, and just from experience, Baekhyun knows he’s searching for signs of discomfort. He’s been thinking too long about what he’s missed, not focusing on his lover.

“I dressed up for you.” He offers in all honestly, feeling a little better at the way Chanyeol’s eyes rake over his body like he’s surprised at the sight- like _he_ didn’t particularly buy this outfit with Baekhyun by his side a week before leaving, doing their almost regular weekly online shopping for sex toys and lube and whatnot, things Baekhyun enjoys- costumes, butt plugs, fuck machines.

It’d be easier to stop by a sex shop and buy these in hand instead, but the thought of stepping in one and have all eyes on them- on _him_ checking items _they_ know he’ll use _with_ Chanyeol- if anything the way Chanyeol is all over his bubble, hand on his back guiding him through the aisles. They tried it once, and Chanyeol had not liked the way Baekhyun let him choose everything, wanting to get quickly out of that place.

“You look beautiful, you know that?” Chanyeol answers back earnestly, slapping another time over his hole before retracting to look at the table. “You prepared all this for me?”

“I did.” Baekhyun whispers back.

The costume isn’t a surprise, at least not in the way that Chanyeol had no idea it was in Baekhyun’s wardrobe, and the older knows Baekhyun enough to be able to tell every time he’s away from home for a long period of time, he’s almost always sure to get back to a surprise, often including a very naked and needy Baekhyun.

The one and only time he came back to a quiet house after almost four days of being away had been when Baekhyun turned out to be sick and feverish, exhausted and asleep from the medication he had been taking. Of course, Baekhyun had not informed Chanyeol not to worry him- and that had angered him more than anything. Baekhyun had been rolled in the blankets, sweating profusely, trembling.

Chanyeol should have known back then from the lack of sexual jokes on the phone, the tired voice and the younger sleeping earlier than the usual. The lack of sexual jokes and whining about missing his cock should have been the biggest giveaway as Baekhyun is horny about _any_ time Chanyeol sees him, this being the reason he never is one to restrict Baekhyun’s orgasms, control them or edge him. Why he allows him to play and orgasm when he’s away.

Baekhyun’s sexual drive is most probably a little above average, and Chanyeol isn’t one to ever refuse him pleasure.

But today, Baekhyun isn’t sick.

And he’s been waiting for him.

Pushing the costume up until it’s no longer hiding Baekhyun’s restricted erection, Chanyeol rubs a hand over it, going a little higher before moving back again, letting Baekhyun think he’s gone to sit and that the actual fun is about to start, but the CEO doesn’t do just that.

Reaching down to cup Baekhyun’s cheek, Chanyeol rubs a thumb over his skin until Baekhyun looks at his face, a little lost. But Chanyeol’s insistent touch doesn’t stop and Baekhyun momentarily realises he’s trembling.

Chanyeol knows by now it isn’t out of nervousness but anticipation. He knows to soothe him only a little, never wanting Baekhyun completely calm.

Ever so slowly, Chanyeol pushes against the middle of his chest to have his back completely against the table, in a way to lie without having his muscles aching. The smile he gives Baekhyun is so out of scene- one of fondness- as he moves back towards the living room, telling Baekhyun to stay in place and not move. It’s when the steps are back that Baekhyun feels a hand sneaking under his head.

“Lift.”

A pillow gets placed under his head, hands letting him down on it carefully before the same hands move to his lower back, tapping against it to slip another pillow Baekhyun recognises from their living room. And when Chanyeol finally takes his place on the seat facing Baekhyun, right in front of the steak and the wine, that’s when his previously nervous state gets the best of him.

While _he’s_ lying down spread open, dressed in the sluttiest outfit he’s ever had on his skin, in the middle of the table at that, presenting- _offering_ himself, Chanyeol gets to stay seated, dressed, and very much admiring the view, the pillow making it worse as Baekhyun’s ass gets pushed a _little_ higher for his eyes.

Baekhyun had placed himself in a way that only the plates, glass of wine and utensils separate his body from the end of the table, letting a clear space between where the glass of wine is placed on the left and the steak on the right side of the table, for an arm to slip easily and reach for him.

That’s exactly what Chanyeol does, sitting back in the chair and taking the hint, fingers going straight to his entrance, caressing the skin with his thumb, slipping it only a little inside to let it move in circles, almost amusing himself as if Baekhyun had not been dying from not having him around for sex for the past week. Perhaps enough is enough.

“The lube is on the chair right by-“

He doesn’t get time to finish his sentence that Chanyeol slaps over his hole with much more force than he did in the beginning. It _hurts_.

“Did I ask?” Chanyeol clicks his tongue, shaking his head in dissatisfaction.

When Baekhyun doesn’t answer, he’s granted with another slap. _“Y-You didn’t!”_ The words leave his mouth finally, even when the sting starts feeling awfully familiar, making his own dick harden in answer to it.

And that’s how everything starts, Baekhyun realises too late.

He crossed a line.

It makes Chanyeol lean right back in the chair, clean hand reaching for the wine while Baekhyun takes deep breaths, willing himself to calm down because he might have just ruined their night. He couldn’t just hold it in, could he? Always so horny for Chanyeol, always so eager, impatient in a way even he doesn’t like it, doesn’t want to rush things but he’s missed him- he has and-

“Breathe.” Comes Chanyeol’s softer voice, and a hand against his thigh, stroking his already trembling skin over the fishnets, as they both _know now_ it’s not out of anticipation. “Breathe, baby, I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’m sorry- I shouldn’t-“

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol stops again, hand reaching for Baekhyun’s hips to allow the complete skin to skin contact. “I’m not leaving you. And I’m not _angry_ at you. I just want you to understand why you shouldn’t have done that.”

The stroking doesn’t stop as Baekhyun collects his thoughts and speaks. “I tried to rush you.”

Chanyeol hums a pleasant sound, prompting Baekhyun to continue. “And why shouldn’t you?”

He’s momentarily forgotten. “Because you lead us.”

“Good boy.” He starts, seemingly pleased with his answer. “Good, _good_ boy, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun lets the shivers run against his skin, not minding the fact that Chanyeol’s hand is still very much on his body and he’s going to feel them- what is there to hide, when Chanyeol knows so very well the effect his words have on his lover?

“Tell me something.” The CEO waits until Baekhyun opens his eyes and locks them with his. “Didn’t you dress up for me?”

“I did- I dressed up just for you.” _Where is he going with this?_

“And did you not lie in the middle of the table, presenting your cunt for me to look and admire while I have my meal?”

“Y-Yes, I did.”

Chanyeol takes a sip of his wine before setting the glass against the table, humming. “Why won’t you let me have my fill, then? I’ve barely had time to look at you.”

There’s this thing Baekhyun sometimes doesn’t remember in his hurried state of mind, perhaps not to the point of forgetting, but to look over; Chanyeol is a man of eyes, one that loves admiring before jumping on what is offered to him. That’s why he wanted to go to a sex shop in the beginning, to be able to look and see with his own eyes. That’s the reason why he took his time admiring the view Baekhyun set on the table-excluding himself- and also the one why he had taken his time with Baekhyun, touching and watching and caressing.

It’s not teasing. Chanyeol never teases, knowing Baekhyun’s naturally high sexual drive.

Park Chanyeol never teases, but he’s one for time and patience. And although Baekhyun knew it wouldn’t be long before Chanyeol pushed digits inside him and fingered him properly, he still acted up and tried to rush the pace Chanyeol had very much under his control.

“I didn’t think of it like that.” Baekhyun replies. “I just wanted- just wanted to feel you faster.”

Above all, although Chanyeol takes their rules very seriously, his heart is soft. “I know that.” He replies in a voice resembling a whisper. _“Don’t I know you, Baekhyun?”_ There’s no bite in his words when he asks.

And that’s the way things continue, Baekhyun now patiently waiting for Chanyeol to go on, continue, do anything and finally- God please- get to the good part. He knows that the moment Chanyeol pushes his dick inside him, all the waiting and torture will have been worth it.

He knows and yet…

Trying to focus on regulating his breathing, Baekhyun closes his eyes and attempts to remember the last time they had sex.

_Baekhyun had been clingy all day and more than a little sad as nighttime came. While his lover suggested to watch a movie and cuddle, Baekhyun would have much more preferred sulking in his study room on his own. And to think he had had to go to his classes all day only to send his boyfriend away the next morning._

_It would’ve been so easy had it just been for sex. Just how easy it’d have been to use his toys and masturbate and get off. But the thing was, that doesn’t quite happen when you date Park Chanyeol._

_It doesn’t happen when you love the pillow talk after a hardcore scene just as much as the scene. It’s harder to let go when you love said man. Even worse when you know just how much that man loves you._

_And Chanyeol, bless his heart, had sensed that right away. Tried easing Baekhyun with sex jokes, teasing him, slipping his hands in Baekhyun’s shirt to tickle him- all which lead to Baekhyun going even more quiet, cuddling him harder as if Chanyeol would disappear if he let go._

_“It’s just a week, Baek.” He had tried reasoning. “I’ll be back before you even know it.”_

_“Just a week.” Baekhyun had repeated, with no particular emotion in his voice. “Sure sounds easy for you.”_

Sometimes, Baekhyun likes playing dramatic. This time was one of them.

_Baekhyun stood up from the couch, decided to head for the bedroom and sleep his bad mood away, only to be stopped by a hand around his wrist._

_“Now I’m not even allowed to go sleep on my feelings?”_

_Chanyeol didn’t let go until Baekhyun fell in his lap, both hands around his wrists to forbid him from escaping again. “You think I won’t miss you?”_

_“It’s fine for you.” Baekhyun had not looked at him, refused all eye contact and decided to look slightly to the right where he could begin to see their dining room._

_“It’s fine for me?” Chanyeol tried again. “It’s okay that you think not seeing you for a week is totally fine by me?”_

_When Baekhyun didn’t answer, Chanyeol tightened his grip. “When I ask you a question, you answer me.”_

_And fuck Baekhyun had he not recognised that tone._

_Chanyeol laughed, still not letting go. “Now will you answer or would you prefer getting spanked?”_

_Had Baekhyun been anywhere near half as horny as he usually was, he’d have done anything for a good spanking. But he wasn’t. And not only was he not in the mood for sex- or spanking- he was in the mood for a good cry and slipping under his blankets to call it a night._

_The issue was, he wouldn’t get that. And Baekhyun just wanted a peaceful night. “Fine. What do you wanna talk about?”_

_Chanyeol caught his chin and angled his head back to look at his face. “Drop the tone, sweetheart.”_

_And perhaps it was the exhaustion of the day catching up with him, the fact that Chanyeol was leaving in less than 24 hours added to the very obvious fact that they were soon not going to be on speaking terms- or maybe his lack of sleep._

_Who was he kidding? Baekhyun knew very well why he was about to have a mental breakdown._

_“Fine!” He yelled, to compensate for the fact that he was desperately trying to swallow his tears. “You wanna know what’s wrong? Everything is wrong, Chanyeol. Everything!”_

_“Baekhyun-“_

_“No, no! You listen to me now- what’s wrong is that I’m obviously too clingy. Too needy. And I don’t think you don’t like it.” Before Chanyeol could say a word, Baekhyun placed a finger against his lips. “The problem is that I miss you a lot when you’re gone. A shit lot! And it’s always about me- me, me, me! Give me your time and attention! All the time! Who cares if you’re a CEO who needs to travel?” Baekhyun wasn’t making sense anymore, but that didn’t matter. Nor did it stop him. “Of course you’re not as affected as I am- you don’t need sex as much as I do- you don’t need to be glued to me like I do with you and frankly, it’s not like I chose it but you-“_

_It’s only then that Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol had pulled his shorts down and pushed his panties to the side the way he does when he’s about to fuck him. Knowing where to look, Baekhyun gazed towards the low table at the couch’s left side to see Chanyeol retrieve lube where they had hidden it the last time- one in each room of the house to make sure they never have to move when the mood striked._

_Chanyeol squeezed a good amount on his palm before rubbing his dick all over, squeezing some more and rubbing Baekhyun’s exposed entrance enough for it to feel wet. In one swift move, Chanyeol wiped his dirty hand on his pants, grabbing hold of his cock to push it without a second thought inside Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun hadn’t known what the outcome would be. All he knew is that when Chanyeol bottomed out and grabbed his hips to pull him closer to his chest, he was safe._

_It was messy- Baekhyun’s shorts dropped to the floor, his panties pushed to the side, Chanyeol’s pants pulled down just enough to free his dick, and both their tops still on- Baekhyun’s oversized hoodie hiding where they connected inside him._

_It burned- the stretching and the sitting still and adjusting._

_“Listen to me carefully.” Chanyeol began, hands slipping inside the hoodie to settle on Baekhyun’s ass cheeks. “I love you, and I pray to all existing deities that you know and remember it. Because this, this Baekhyun, is the most important thing to me.”_

_Baekhyun had half a mind to act out after the first four words, but prided himself for the following ones to stay silent and listen._

_“There’s nothing I would love more than staying here with you- taking you with me at any trip I have to take. And believe me when I say it upsets me as much as it upsets you to have to leave you.”_

_“You don’t show it.” Baekhyun answered, tone tired- body even more tired as his own hands gave up on reaching the tears falling down his cheeks, letting the man inside him do it instead, tenderly wiping them away with his thumbs._

_“I can’t.” Chanyeol said. “If you’re already sad and sulking, do you think adding my worries over yours is going to help? It won’t.”_

_“What?”_

_“It’s no use- what then? We’ll both end up sad and upset and if I’m sad and upset, who’s going to take care of you?”_

_And just like that, Baekhyun knew exactly how to feel. And he let Chanyeol know by smiling. “This was your reason?”_

_Chanyeol shook his head, his features displaying confusion. “Why are you smiling?”_

_“Because…” Baekhyun started, placing both hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders, comfortably setting them before thinking of what to say next. “It’s not what I thought. And I was here being even more sad than the usual.”_

_“That’s exactly why you need to tell me when something’s wrong.”_

_It was Baekhyun’s turn to scold him. “I don’t want you thinking of me like that- you’re not responsible for every emotion I have to go through. And I wanna know about yours- I mean I was here thinking you didn’t care all that much because you didn’t show it.”_

_“Baby-“_

_“No.” Baekhyun shook his head. “You shouldn’t coddle me this much, Chanyeol- and- and I love you too, but I don’t want you taking me over like a responsibility. Not outside the bed, okay? I should hear as much what you think than you hear me.”_

_“I hate seeing you upset.” Chanyeol whispered back, hands squeezing the supple flesh of Baekhyun’s ass cheeks. “I really, really hate it.”_

_“Yeah, well guess what? Not telling me things upsets me- knowing you’re keeping things from me and being upset on your own makes me upset too.”_

_Chanyeol’s hands moved from Baekhyun’s ass to grip his waist, pushing him forward to lie against his chest, only linking hands behind the smaller when Baekhyun’s head settled in his neck. “I’m sorry. Sweetheart, I’m really sorry. But if you wanna hear it all, I really fucking hate taking long trips. I hate when one comes up unannounced because I have to tell you right away. I can’t dwell on it and tell you just a week before not to mess with your mood.”_

_“Wait.” Pushing both hands against Chanyeol’s chest, Baekhyun took back his seating position. “You know it before telling me- and you keep it away from me?”_

_“I did say I was sorry just a minute ago, remember when I did-“_

_Baekhyun laughed, throwing his head back in the air as Chanyeol watched and wondered whether his lover had finally lost his mind. “You really do love me.”_

_“You- of course I do. I said it right before I apologised and-“_

_“No, no. You really do. Love, love me.”_

_Perhaps it was the little confusion written all over Chanyeol’s face. That or the fact that his heart was threatening to jump out. “You love me.” He stated again, to which Chanyeol nodded._

_“I do. I thought it was clear since I often say it. Because I asked you to move in a year ago? You know, since I’m serious about you?”_

_“I can’t believe we’re having this conversation while your dick is still inside me- why did you push it inside?”_

_Chanyeol shrugged the casual shrug he usually provided when Baekhyun argued over yogurt brands on weekends they went grocery shopping. “Because you like it. There’s nothing like it when you’re having a mental breakdown.”_

_“Right- but back to the topic. You don’t mind it.” Baekhyun spoke his thoughts out loud. “You don’t mind me being clingy and needy after all.”_

_“I don’t. I never did, Baekhyun.” The pause lasted long enough for Baekhyun to worry again. “I’m confused here. Why did you think I didn’t like it?”_

_“Well.” Baekhyun sighed, taking his time to answer as well because it was just so tempting to simply let Chanyeol’s hands wander and reach for his nipples, pinch them and throw the shirt away to lick them. Except Baekhyun grabbed his lover’s hands before any of that could happen. “Asking for your attention, being upset about you leaving- not knowing it made you upset like it makes me, I thought you didn’t like it. I mean- I get it? I need your attention and your time, and I need quite a lot of it.”_

_Chanyeol reached for his nipples nonetheless. “That’s one thing I like about you. I feel needed, important, with you. Because you need me, you want me, I feel like I do have a very important role in your life. And that, to me, is more important than any title.”_

_Whining, Baekhyun grabbed the hem of his hoodie. “Now can you please promise you won’t keep things to yourself so we can have amazing sex and I can send you off for a week?”_

_Instead of answering, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun’s shirt and threw it on the floor, thumbs reaching to circle his nipples. “Last thing you should know.”_

_Baekhyun hummed, ready to clench and move on the dick still inside him._

_“Before leaving, you know how I buy you tons of new toys?”_

_“Yeah?” Oh, Baekhyun knew where this was going._

_“It’s to compensate.” Chanyeol admitted, finally twisting Baekhyun’s nipples between his fingers. “I know about your sexual drive and I just can’t leave you behind like this.”_

_“The guilt’s been eating you inside out and I had no idea, huh?”_

_Chanyeol twisted the nipples harder, moving his hips inside Baekhyun for a thrust. “Oh, it has.”_

_“I have lots of toys, though.” Baekhyun tried keeping his breathing regular. “You don’t have to every time.”_

_“Still. You get to try different things to come to the conclusion that my dick is still the best.”_

_“I already know that.” Baekhyun clenched around the length inside him. “Guess why.”_

_All Chanyeol offered was a shrug._

_“The toys don’t cuddle me after sex.”_

_Chanyeol ended up licking Baekhyun’s nipples until they turned red, and sore apparently- too sore because Baekhyun begged eagerly to stop touching them, cried here and there to which Chanyeol only kissed the nubs and told Baekhyun they’d bruise and he’d remember his touch for the week to come._

_Baekhyun also didn’t get to cockwarm him much longer. Instead, Chanyeol left his asshole gaping. Painted white, stretched, and sated._

_Sending him off, this time, was a little easier._

The fingers on his perineum bring him back to the situation at hand. Looking straight ahead, he sees Chanyeol sitting at the same place, steak half-eaten and wine, barely drunk.

Chanyeol’s fingers don’t do much, simply caress the area with a delicacy Baekhyun knows won’t last- it’s always calm before the storm, that, and well, he knows Chanyeol too well not to predict it. It seems to be a good idea to spread a little more and make more room for his lover to fondle him to his heart’s content.

It turns out not to be.

The moment Baekhyun moves his thighs, Chanyeol lays a calculated spank over his testicles. “Oh, _sweetheart_. Did I tell you to move?”

He certainly didn’t, but what can Baekhyun do, being hot and bothered from how good Chanyeol looks when he acts detached and in control? Baekhyun just can’t help it. “No, you didn’t Sir.”

Another spank, only this time on the side he didn’t hit earlier. “Excellent. Now tell me, is it hard to stay still?”

“I-It isn’t.”

At this point, Baekhyun doesn’t care if he gets spanked like there’s no tomorrow- he has to get fucked. Chanyeol looks insanely good, he’s been whoring himself out in the middle of the table for fucks’ sake- he’s being fondled and he’s been waiting for the past week for Chanyeol.

“I’ll take that you’ll be still from now on.”

“I will, Sir.”

Perhaps the heavens heard his prayers after all because the moment Chanyeol takes a sip of his wine, he’s getting up from his chair to reach to the chair where Baekhyun left the bottle of lube.

_Finally_.

He’ll die a happy man if he were to die after he gets fucked. He really would. Really, _really_ would.

Baekhyun doesn’t register the spank when it comes, only feels the burning tingling it leaves behind. Chanyeol just spanked his entrance.

“You’ve been clenching.” The taller explains, bottle lube in one hand, the other on the chair. “Excited?”

“Yes.” He knows better than not to answer. “Really excited. I… I missed you a lot.”

The grin that breaks on Chanyeol’s face is so out of scene. The break in character as Chanyeol sets the bottle on the table and places a hand against the smaller’s cheek and reaches for his mouth with his only contributes to making Baekhyun’s heart jump faster.

“I missed you too.” Chanyeol whispers against his lips, fingers going to scratch his scalp gently. “I missed you so, _so_ much.”

And just like that, Chanyeol’s back in his place, lube poured over his fingers and Baekhyun’s entrance.

They’re hard to take inside, today more than any other day. Baekhyun stopped masturbating a few days ago after realising it wasn’t as much fun as when Chanyeol did it to him. He’s tighter than he is on most days, and that goes without a saying because on most days, he has something inside him- Chanyeol, a toy, his fingers, a plug.

But he still takes them as they come, watching Chanyeol leisurely push the digits in and out while drinking his wine as if he had not a single care in the world. Baekhyun breathes and does his best to relax and take the fingers like he usually does, but it proves to be harder.

He’s not the only one who notices. Chanyeol slows down the pace after the second finger, stops scissoring them inside to opt for only pushing them in and out of Baekhyun, staying still when it proves to be too much for the smaller.

Two fingers become three and before Baekhyun can count another one and cry a little, Chanyeol is pouring more lube over his fingers as he pushes four in. The sharp intake of breath stills the fingers inside Baekhyun as another hand reaches to lay over his stomach in a way only Chanyeol knows to soothe Baekhyun. “Breathe for me, Baekhyun. Deep breaths.”

Baekhyun obeys, tries to focus on not trembling anymore as Chanyeol stills and starts retracting finger after finger until he’s left empty.

“I’ll be back.” Chanyeol announces, standing up. “I want you to lie here and focus on your breathing, okay? I won’t be long.”

Chanyeol doesn’t leave without kissing Baekhyun’s cheek and mumbling encouraging words against his skin. When he returns, it’s with a buttplug in his hand.

It’s not the biggest from Baekhyun’s collection, but it’s big _enough_. It’s a long, black one with a knot in the middle and while it doesn’t look like it’ll be much of a hassle to get in, Baekhyun knows how deep it feels inside him when he wears it- how stretched it leaves his asshole.

Without a word, Chanyeol walks to the side where he last left the lube before coating the toy in his hands, walks back to Baekhyun’s side with the bottle in one hand, and, the toy in the other. He pours lube over Baekhyun’s entrance, massages it on his rim before bringing the toy to his entrance. Baekhyun feels the tip touch his skin, not yet pushing in. His lover looks at him before looking down to where he’s playing with Baekhyun. Wiping his dirty hand against his trousers, Chanyeol lightly taps Baekhyun’s inner thigh and the smaller gets the message, spreading wider.

It’s both fascinating, and scary, the way they’re excited from this- from Baekhyun being a whore in the very literal middle of Chanyeol’s meal. It’s more than embarrassing- shameful- Baekhyun thinks if anyone was to know what he does in private with his lover. The things that excite them both, the fact that he likes being humiliated. That the burn on his cheeks is from shame and he’s begging for it. Baekhyun likes being played with. And Chanyeol is so skilled in that department.

Baekhyun feels it penetrate him, tries his best to unclench when he feels the knot pushing past his muscles- it’s big and he’s already so sensitive down there, but Chanyeol is pushing it and he wants it inside him so he’s going to bear with it.

And perhaps the timing isn’t the best, but Baekhyun takes it. Appreciates how attractive his lover looks between his legs- focused and careful about his movements. Chanyeol’s always so focused when it’s about these things.

The knot is finally inside, but Chanyeol doesn’t stop there. He pushes it until the flat base of the toy seals Baekhyun’s entrance and Baekhyun’s breath shakes as it’s pushed deeper. He doesn’t know how deep it’s reached, but with every breath he takes, it shifts inside him.

It’s not Chanyeol’s cock, but it’s something _Chanyeol_ has pushed inside of him.

His eyes flutter as his insides get used to the intrusion and before he can open them again, Chanyeol is at his side with a hand on his cheek. _“Keep your eyes open.”_

Baekhyun snaps them open, looking up at him.

“Does it hurt?”

Lying is tempting as it would make things move faster- say it’s not painful so Chanyeol moves with the next thing. But Baekhyun knows better than that. “It hurts a little.”

When Chanyeol’s hand reaches between his legs again, Baekhyun fears he’s going to remove the plug. Instead, his fingers only hook around the flat base. “Can you bear it?”

That’s the thing. Baekhyun’s always been a lover for pain- for being inflicted pain. Never one to go above his limits, a little pain’s always had him harden. And pain like this- minor, one Chanyeol wants him to bear- Baekhyun can’t say no.

Baekhyun can’t say no because he’s addicted to the dynamics- enjoys being told what to do and put under pain and manhandled and treated roughly like Chanyeol does way too much that sometimes, thinking about it outside the bed makes him ashamed. He used to wonder why he couldn’t _just_ like normal, regular sex.

Why his fantasies were the way they are.

But nowadays, thinking of sex with Chanyeol only puts fire on his cheeks. He wouldn’t be one to share this side of their relationship to the outside world- to his friends or worse even, to his family. And that’s okay. That’s what Chanyeol told him. These things are only for them to know and enjoy and think back on.

And it’s a truth. Baekhyun feels high- truly high and away when Chanyeol puts hands on him _this_ way.

It was only with time that he understood where the shame and embarrassment came from- and it was from his fantasies not being reciprocated. From wanting something and being the only one, or worse, for it not to be taken seriously. For Baekhyun to be so excited about a new thing to try in the bedroom but for the fear of ridicule taking over.

Except he and Chanyeol get along well.

Chanyeol likes him tied and helpless- loves being handed the power to play Baekhyun’s body the way he enjoys it. Loves seeing him dressed up just for him- takes pleasure in using Baekhyun’s body to release his pent-up desires. Chanyeol more than anything gets satisfaction from giving orders and seeing them be followed.

And Baekhyun?

Baekhyun likes being tied and helpless. Likes handing Chanyeol the power to do whatever he wants to his body- loves being treated like a toy to play with. As insecure as he is, he still dresses up for Chanyeol because Chanyeol likes it- demands it from him like an order (even when prior, he’s asked if Baekhyun wanted to try it with him). There’s just something about being told what to do.

_So can he bear it?_

“I can bear it, Sir.”

It’s the only thing Chanyeol waits to hear before pushing the flat base deeper inside Baekhyun’s body, until there’s really nothing left to push. The business man is quick to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants, barely lowering it along his boxers to free his cock.

Baekhyun doesn’t move. Looks at it from where he’s lying down on the table, only angling his head to the side a little more to look at it. Chanyeol is hard and for a reason Baekhyun can’t pinpoint, that makes Baekhyun proud.

Chanyeol is hard _because_ of him.

The pillow under Baekhyun’s head gets dragged to the end of the table, where Chanyeol is standing right by his side. The taller cups Baekhyun’s cheek roughly, prying his lips with a thumb.

“You’ve always had pretty lips.” Chanyeol tells him. “ _But do you know when they’re the prettiest, sweetheart?_ When you’re whoring yourself out for me.”

Without warning, Chanyeol forces his cock past Baekhyun’s lips, holding him by his hair so he can’t move. “You wanted to dress like a whore? I’m going to show you what I do to whores.”

Baekhyun chokes, but doesn’t put up a fight. He cries- keeps his mouth open to the intrusion and leaks against his costume as Chanyeol uses his mouth like he’s a fleshlight toy- like he’s nothing but a hole to fuck. To use for release.

And that’s what he is right now. That’s why, despite choking and crying, Baekhyun leaks and hardens to the treatment.

“Open your mouth.”

What he receives is a cock slapping against his tongue, the bittersweet taste of precum leaking in his mouth and now that he’s not being mouthfucked out of his mind, Baekhyun tastes it.

When Chanyeol pulls his cock away and it’s right above Baekhyun’s face, when he wipes the saliva dripping down his lover’s chin, is when he pushes Baekhyun’s hair out of his forehead where sweat is making it stick to his skin. _“Color?”_

It’s funny. Baekhyun has half a mind to laugh and he doesn’t know why- is it because Chanyeol’s asking him that with his cock right above his tongue, or is it because he switches characters so easily?

Or is it because Baekhyun’s starting to slip in that headspace, the one he can’t get with just toys? Is that it?

What he wants? More, obviously. Baekhyun wants Chanyeol’s cum down his throat and then up his ass. He wants to get fucked in his costume and be called a slut.

“Green.” Baekhyun finally answers, licking his lips clean of his lover’s precum. “Green. I’m okay. I want to continue.”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol hums, caressing Baekhyun’s jaw with his thumb.

“Yes.” Baekhyun answers him, pulling his tongue out to catch the droplets of precum still dripping from the cock just inches away from his mouth. _“Please.”_

The push back in this time isn’t aggressive- it isn’t rushed and ragged and the only thing Baekhyun can guess is that Chanyeol needed to relieve enough tension off his cock from being confined all this time while he played with his lover’s body.

This time, Chanyeol pushes it back until half the length is past Baekhyun’s lips, and stills there. It’s only when he reaches between the smaller’s legs that Baekhyun remembers the plug.

_“Focus on what’s in your mouth.”_

Chanyeol doesn’t move in his mouth anymore, but he does start to pull the plug out all the way until the knot before pushing it back inside and Baekhyun loses count of the amount of times it gets pushed and pulled out of him- doesn’t count the amount of times his ring of muscles gets forced to accommodate the toy.

Somewhere in the background, Baekhyun hears lube being squirted and feels the toy wetter against his entrance.

The cock in his mouth is nice enough not to focus on the penetration. It’s long, its girth stretches Baekhyun’s lips to the maximum, and it pulses in his mouth.

It all happens at the same time; the plug being pulled out of him, Chanyeol pulling his cock out of Baekhyun’s mouth, and his touch away from Baekhyun’s body. Baekhyun’s eyes shoot up to his lover.

_“It’s okay.”_ Comes Chanyeol’s answer, and a hand against Baekhyun’s stomach over his costume. “I just need a minute or two to get cleaned up and get back to you.” He must see the distress in Baekhyun’s eyes because even Baekhyun can feel it. And Chanyeol? He’s always been so good at reading him. _“I’ll be back._ Can you wait here?”

_Can he?_ Should he just say no and have Chanyeol carry him to wherever he’s going?

The floaty feeling is all over the place. Baekhyun doesn’t trust his head anymore and he’s far too gone to come down just now. But Chanyeol going on his own means he’ll be back in no time. And somewhere, somewhere deep in Baekhyun’s mind, he remembers just how he’s been waiting for sex- not an orgasm, sex. Penetration and Chanyeol all over him.

So he decides to let him go. Baekhyun hums at him.

“ _Words_ , Baekhyun.” Chanyeol reminds gently, the hand against his stomach moving to cup his cheek. “Will you be fine waiting for me here, or should I take you with me, baby?”

The pet name fills Baekhyun’s eyes with tears for an entirely different reason. It’s Chanyeol’s way of telling him he doesn’t mind it- that he’ll take him with him if he wants to.

“You can go.”

His voice surprises the both of them. He sounds everything like… someone who’s had a cock down his throat.

Chanyeol still doesn’t leave, instead crouches down to his face and plants his lips against Baekhyun’s sweaty forehead. “I’ll be back. Wait for me.”

That’s all he does. Baekhyun looks at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling and focuses on the light, not on how it’s been a while already and Chanyeol isn’t back yet. He decides instead to look at the crystals and count them, one by one. There’s so many, and the light is more than aggressing on his eyes, but he prefers that to thinking about how Chanyeol isn’t with him yet.

Baekhyun has half a mind to get up from the table and go to him. Except Chanyeol said to wait. He said he’d be back and-

The footsteps are back in the dining room and Baekhyun looks to the side to see his lover walking towards him, this time, his pants are buckled up and he doesn’t look as obscene as he did in Baekhyun’s mouth minutes ago.

Chanyeol looks just as collected as he was when he was eating his dinner and leisurely playing with Baekhyun’s cunt in between a sip of wine. The plates and wine glass get taken away, and Chanyeol moves yet again out of the dining room. He comes back faster than expected and moves above Baekhyun’s head, where other plates and candles are placed, doing the same as he carries them away, only coming back with a wine bottle.

He doesn’t say anything, only walks back to the chair he was seated on in the beginning and places the bottle on the floor, on his left side. Baekhyun blinks at him.

“Let’s get you up.”

Baekhyun blinks at him. Chanyeol plays with his hair.

“I’m just moving you closer to my chair. Come.”

Baekhyun is helped off the table and on his feet, his lover’s arms around his waist helping him balance as he walks, heels clicking against the floor until Chanyeol stops him.

“These look good on you.” Chanyeol whispers in his ear, helping him lie down on the table, with the pillows under his head and bottom. “I want to see you in them again.”

Trying to understand what’s happening, Baekhyun pays no mind to the remark. But the blush decorating his cheeks says otherwise. It’s only when Chanyeol sits on the chair, pushes it until it’s glued to the table and hooks arms under Baekhyun’s thighs that he understands.

Chanyeol drags Baekhyun until his bottom is only inches away from his face, leaning down to grab the wine bottle before opening it. It’s the one Baekhyun opened to pour him a glass. What is he-

“I went to floss and brush my teeth.” Chanyeol interrupts his train of thoughts. “I wanted to go down on you with a clean mouth- didn’t want to eat you out after having wine and steak.” He laughs, holding the bottle above Baekhyun’s entrance. “But then I realised I wanted to taste wine from your cunt.”

Before Baekhyun can react, Chanyeol pours the red liquid over his entrance and goes down on him- gets a hold of Baekhyun’s legs and wraps them around his neck, spreading his ass cheeks between two hands, face buried deep inside him.

Baekhyun all but screams- he’s been stretched with fingers and a plug. He’s stretched enough to feel it all the way inside him and Chanyeol has to feel it now too, on his tongue.

He’s getting his entrance kissed and licked and tasted where Chanyeol ripped his fishnets and spanked and stretched him. He’s getting _played_ with.

And Chanyeol? He has him trapped between his hands- legs around his neck to keep him in place.

Baekhyun cries when the tongue gets pushed inside him, when it tastes his insides as he’s whining like a whore under the very man he’s a whore for.

“I knew wine would taste good against your skin.” Chanyeol drops the legs from around his neck, wetting Baekhyun’s cunt with some more wine to lick it clean. “But you taste better aroma free.” Chanyeol tells him. “I like the taste of your bare cunt much better.”

Watching Chanyeol lick between his legs as he doesn’t break eye contact suddenly makes him a lot more self-conscious about what’s happening. And fortunately for him, it doesn’t last much longer because Chanyeol’s up from his seat and at his side of the table in seconds, helping the younger on his feet.

Baekhyun’s still so dizzy and sensitive between his legs. But it looks like Chanyeol doesn’t mind it as he leads Baekhyun to the wall opposite to the long table they just dirtied- the one they’re supposed to _eat_ on. Chanyeol’s hands stay on Baekhyun’s hips until they’re face to face with the wall, Chanyeol behind him.

He’s very conscious all the way up there- the few steps they take- of his appearance, of the way he still looks. Baekhyun feels the eyes all over him even more now that he’s standing, but it’s the hands that do it. The hands touching the material of his costume, slipping under it to feel his stretched cunt, Chanyeol’s nails digging in his skin through the fishnets as he rips it wider around Baekhyun’s ass.

_“You look beautiful.”_ Chanyeol speaks against his skin, letting his lips suck an angry mark on the side of Baekhyun’s neck. _“You’re so pretty you have no idea.”_

The shivers on Baekhyun’s skin answer for him, letting his weight fall back on the man he loves. Patience comes to him now he concludes from having been given something. Penetration is yet to come- the best part of it all in his opinion- but Baekhyun’s fine with waiting now. And from the way Chanyeol’s hard on is glued to his ass, he knows it won’t be long.

“I brought something back with me.” Chanyeol continues, feeling him up like Baekhyun’s going to jolt and disappear. “I wanted to see it in store before buying it, so I got it during my trip.”

Knowing better than to turn around and have a look, Baekhyun stays in place until he feels something around his throat; a collar.

But they have collars. They have plenty of them. Why did Chanyeol need to buy this specific one in store-

“I know this is sudden, but I really wanted to use it on you.”

Baekhyun doesn’t understand. Chanyeol doesn’t tell him to move.

“I should’ve asked you from the beginning, but I- we got carried away.”

_What is it?_ Baekhyun wants to ask. He’s never been very good at being denied.

His prayers get answered when a leash is presented in front of his face- _a leash._

_“What do you think?”_

What does he think? Baekhyun thinks he wants to cry- sob his eyes and heart out because this man- this beautiful soul behind him thought of him, of using this on him and the insecurity he hears in Chanyeol’s voice makes it all worse. Maybe it’s the hormones and he’s a little too high right now, maybe he’s been deprived for too long and maybe, this one he thinks is it, just maybe the fact that Chanyeol is nervous in a scene where he’s supposed to be collected and in control makes his heart do all kinds of funny things.

“Only if you want to.” Chanyeol reminds, patiently waiting for an answer behind him. “If you want it for another time, it works too. If you don’t want it at all, it works just as fine. It’s however you feel li-“

_“I want to.”_ Baekhyun cuts him, voice a little too small for his liking. “Please put it on me.”

It’s not like he never thought of leashes. Baekhyun has, quite a few times too. He just had more… urgent things he wanted to test out in the bedroom.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll forget I was even gone.” Chanyeol says, attaching the leash to the collar from behind before slipping his hand in the handle at the end, testing it out by gently pulling Baekhyun’s head to the side, letting the smaller land on his shoulder. “Do you remember your safewords?”

“I do.”

“Show me.” Chanyeol demands, laying a kiss on his cheek. And so Baekhyun shows him their non-verbal one; two closed fists with only the little fingers sticking out.

Baekhyun gets another kiss for remembering well. “And verbal?”

“Colors. Green if I’m okay to continue, yellow if I want to slow down or change things and red to stop everything immediately.”

It’d have been easy to choose another verbal safeword too, but Baekhyun prefers the color system. He knows it’s not something he’ll forget easily, compared to other words. How easier could he have it, than remembering it works the same way traffic lights do?

“How is it around your neck?” His lover asks, pulling on the leash to test it. “Is it tight?”

“It’s not too tight, but it’s not loose either.”

Chanyeol hums. “Does it hurt when I pull?” He accentuates with yet another pull, this time, harder than the one before.

“It doesn’t hurt, Sir.”

But Baekhyun doesn’t understand what they’re doing against a wall instead of on their bed. He doesn’t understand why here, of all places, is he testing the leash around Baekhyun’s neck when this could be done on their very comfortable- _very_ expensive mattress.

The older doesn’t give him any answers, opting instead to open his pants and flush his front to Baekhyun’s back, pushing his cock to rub between Baekhyun’s cheeks, never pushing _inside_.

Baekhyun did say he’d wait. That the wait wasn’t as bad now as it was in the beginning, but he’s starting to regret his words and even while knowing Chanyeol isn’t one to tease, he can’t help but let the tears roll down his cheeks- they’re so close but he’s not inside Baekhyun just yet. Just one push, and they’d be. But he’s taking his time.

One moment, there’s a body pushed against his back, and the next, there’s no more heat glued to him. Baekhyun gets turned to the side in the slightest only to see Chanyeol kneeling in front of him, leash still around his wrist. He blinks.

“I almost forgot about your heels- wouldn’t have been a good idea to fuck you in these.”

“What?” But Baekhyun loves these heels. “I thought you liked them?”

“Oh, _sweetheart_.” He chuckles, a palm holding Baekhyun’s ankle. “I do, and I’m going to make sure I see you in them again after today. But I’m about to fuck you against a wall and I don’t want you standing in heels the entire time.” He explains, holding Baekhyun’s foot higher to take the heel off his foot. “Don’t want you hurting yourself.”

Sometimes, Baekhyun wonders. He wonders about his major and he wonders about his friendships. Baekhyun overthinks the family relationships he has, and he often overthinks thinking of himself. But one thing Baekhyun never doubts is Chanyeol. And it’s in moments like these that he remembers- that the feeling is so violent he wants to cry.

Chanyeol, this beautiful man- this successful, kind and handsome man he’s somehow managed to strike for himself has fallen for him. This man, in the middle of a scene, right before fucking him against the wall, just when minutes ago he was calling Baekhyun his _whore_ , this same man is on his knees in front of him, taking his heels off because he doesn’t want Baekhyun to hurt himself.

And cry he does, bites on his bottom lip and wipe the tears away before Chanyeol looks up and asks if he’s okay- because how does one explain, that his heart is about to burst?

Except Chanyeol catches it. Sees him wiping his tears before he takes off the second heel and stands again in front of Baekhyun, catching him by the hips. All Chanyeol does is wipe away the fresh batch of tears. “What’s on your mind?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “Nothing- it’s silly.” He’s really making a fool out of himself. Well played, Baekhyun.

“I still want to hear it.”

And that’s the wonderful thing about Chanyeol; when Baekhyun says it’s silly or crazy or upsetting or any other kind of label Baekhyun knows very well he’s exaggerating, Chanyeol doesn’t correct him for it. Chanyeol says he wants to be in on the secret- silly, crazy or insane. _“They’re your feelings. I’ll never dismiss them, no matter how I think differently. I always want to hear you.”_ He always tells him. _“No matter how it sounds like in your head, I want to hear it from you- let me hear you. Share them with me.”_

“Well-“ Baekhyun chokes on tears, sniffing in a way he believes is very unattractive. “I wasn’t expecting you to take the heels off- or to think this far- or this… much about me and it’s just hit me that I really, _really_ love you.”

“I like the sound of that.” The older hums, rubbing Baekhyun’s hips with his thumbs. “If that’s what’s making you cry, then I have nothing to worry about because I love you the same amount.” He brushes Baekhyun’s hair out of his forehead. _“How did I ever get so lucky, hmm?”_

It’s the time- the perfect opportunity to beg and speed this up. “Can we have sex, now? Please?”

“Sex? We’ve been engaging in it.”

“Penetration, _Sir_. Can you please fuck me?” Chanyeol likes being called Sir and Baekhyun knows it very well.

“Are you still in the mood for that?” Chanyeol asks, nonetheless turning Baekhyun back to face the wall as he pushes the heels to the side, away from where they’ll be moving. “Want to play with me?”

_“Yes.”_

There’s lube being rubbed on his entrance right before he feels the cock he’s so familiar with- dripping in lube just the same. The blunt tip is being directed at Baekhyun’s rim, the head circling the entrance. “I wonder what our _actual_ maids would say had they seen you like this. Inappropriate and indecent- getting fucked by your boss on the very first day of work.”

The tip catches on Baekhyun’s ring muscles, and the breath he takes is loud. “They’d know what the offer stood for- that you’ve been hired for your cunt, not your cleaning skills.” Chanyeol tugs on the leash, forcing Baekhyun to keep his head on his shoulder. “At least, they wouldn’t worry about losing their jobs. Would even watch you sucking my cock in secret when they think we can’t see them.”

Chanyeol doesn’t stop pushing halfway- doesn’t stop pushing at all and the more he does, the more Baekhyun is grateful for the prior extensive stretching because this? This cock isn’t something he can just take without preparation.

“They’d know not to pay attention to how you’re dressed- to not comment on the fact that your dress is too short and that you’re not wearing panties. That they can see the plug I’ve pushed inside you. They’d know you’re nothing but a whore.”

Baekhyun leaks against the wall and closes his eyes, prayer on his tongue. Chanyeol finally bottoms out.

_“But they’d know not to fuck with you. Because you’re my favorite.”_

The tone is one Baekhyun has known from being with Chanyeol- it’s the voice he has right before he loses it. Right before he fucks Baekhyun until he’s crying.

Chanyeol doesn’t give him time to adjust when he pulls out, just until the tip of his cock is slipping out of Baekhyun before he slams it all the way inside, getting a scream out of Baekhyun.

It _hurts_.

But Chanyeol pays it no mind- repeats the process until Baekhyun’s moaning like the real whore he is- there, in a maid costume, against their dining room’s wall, he’s getting filled by his lover’s cock and he feels dirty.

Chanyeol fucks with the same intensity he pushes Baekhyun against the wall, keeping him in place as not to have him move. “Your cunt’s good. I’ll give you that.” He tells him, voice shaky. “But whores shouldn’t _only_ be good. What else should you be, _Baekhyun_?”

“U-Useful, Sir. Whores should be useful.”

Chanyeol yanks on the leash, pulling Baekhyun backwards against his chest- pushing his erection deeper inside the younger. He pulls on the leash again, revealing Baekhyun’s side neck. The bite comes, followed by an attempt to pull a hickey to the surface. “We’re going to make sure you’re useful tonight.”

It’s always so fascinating to Baekhyun, how all these things out of Chanyeol’s mouth excite him- how hearing them from anyone else, on any other occasion would raise goosebumps on his skin- not the good kind. Angry ones. But how is it that, with Chanyeol, he awaits the degrading remarks?

_How is it that, he enjoys them so much?_

“By the end of the day, I’ll have you left so loose no other employer will want you. You’ll have no choice but to stay with me. Maybe I’d fuck you open on the counter and let the employees walk in on us and watch.” And just from the way Chanyeol narrates, Baekhyun knows it’s a fantasy close to his heart. “And I’d tell them I bought your cunt- could even show them how much you’re gaping.”

Chanyeol pulls out and holds the dress up to reveal Baekhyun’s ass before landing a calculated spank against his right asscheek. “Stick it out.”

It burns. Baekhyun’s such a sucker for this. He sticks his ass out like asked only to receive another slap, this time on his left cheek.

_“Hold yourself open for me.”_

This time, the spank comes right on his entrance- his already puffy and red and sensitive entrance. Baekhyun yelps.

“Good boy.” Chanyeol whispers against his ear, directing his cock back inside Baekhyun. “Always taking pain so well when I tell you to.”

When Chanyeol yanks the leash, Baekhyun remembers what he looks like; a debauched whore on a leash. He’s bound to be played with and he really enjoys the leash, but there’s something he misses around his neck… something he really, really _missed_.

“Can we-“ It’s getting harder to talk when Chanyeol is dead serious about abusing his prostate. It wouldn’t be the first- nor the last time- Chanyeol makes it so sensitive they have to avoid penetration altogether for days.

Chanyeol’s movements halt, his body sticking closer to Baekhyun’s. “Tell me.”

“I know you wanted the leash to stay and I loved it but- your hand around my throat…” He trails, hoping Chanyeol understands. “Can we…”

It doesn’t take another word for Baekhyun to hear the leash being unclipped, the collar detached, and the material landing near Baekhyun’s heels on the floor. “Like that?” He asks, wrapping his palm around the expanse of Baekhyun’s throat, squeezing in the slightest. His hand is big enough to wrap around all of Baekhyun’s throat. “Missed _choking_?”

_“Because of you.”_ Baekhyun heaves a breath.

The action is immediate, and his air intake is diminished- not completely cut off, but lowered enough to make him dizzy. Chanyeol catches Baekhyun’s cock with his other hand, keeping a firm grip on the base. Baekhyun whines and Chanyeol tightens his grip.

It _hurts_.

And yet, it feels so good. Chanyeol inside him, Chanyeol choking him and Chanyeol putting him in pain all at the same time. And when he lets go, only with a hand around Baekhyun’s throat, Chanyeol fucks his cunt nonstop and the younger knows better than to touch himself.

Baekhyun knows better than to complain when Chanyeol’s free hand yanks the buttons of his costume open to pinch his nipples.

“You’re being so useful, right now. Serving your one true purpose in this house.”

“Purpose?” Baekhyun dares ask, feeling the hand around his neck disappear.

_“Satisfying me.”_

Whether Baekhyun comes from the words or the hurt on his nipples, he doesn’t know. Baekhyun doesn’t know if he comes untouched against the wall because he can’t feel his prostate anymore, or because he’s being choked.

If Chanyeol sees Baekhyun’s finally reached his peak, he doesn’t comment on it- keeps pushing in and out of Baekhyun, in search of his own. He’s close, so close, from his moaning.

And it takes only a few more hits to his prostate for Chanyeol to be emptying his load inside him, releasing the hand on his throat.

Sleepiness is creeping in and Baekhyun isn’t going to last long.

The last thing he registers is Chanyeol pulling out of him, and carrying him out of the dining room.

***

The bed is warm. The blankets are thrown around him, but the space next to him is empty.

Baekhyun opens his eyes to the dimmed lights in their bedroom. How long has he been out?

_Where’s Chanyeol?_

Pulling the blankets up, Baekhyun confirms the state of his nakedness. Moving in the slightest brings the soreness back- that and the memories of what they’ve done together. Baekhyun bites the inside of his cheek not to blush. It’s then that he notices the light coming from their master bedroom’s bathroom.

“You should’ve woken me up.” Is the first thing Baekhyun tells Chanyeol when he sees him out of the door, wearing nothing but sweatpants. _How does he even look good in anything?_

“You weren’t out for long.” Chanyeol reassures. But still, Baekhyun wants to answer. _That’s time we could have spent together._ “Besides, you needed it. And I needed time to clean our mess. I wasn’t going to leave this for the staff to see- or worse even, clean tomorrow. And you must be tired and I don’t want you to move too much- you prepared so much and you had classes today.”

Baekhyun stills. He’s really, _really_ in love with this man. “So you decided to play the real maid?”

Chanyeol looks up and laughs at him, throwing him a playful glance. “I’d say you make a better maid.”

And it’s in his voice. How much he liked what they did together. Baekhyun swallows.

“So the outfit was nice?” He asks, and he’s a greedy motherfucker, but hey, Baekhyun likes validation.

“More than nice.” Chanyeol walks towards him, sitting on the end of the bed. “It looked fucking good on you- I believe you must have noticed from how hard I fucked you in it?”

“I… didn’t know if you’d be into it.” Baekhyun admits. “I was kind of testing the waters.”

“Well.” Chanyeol starts pulling the blankets down, revealing Baekhyun’s skin. “Keep testing the waters and you won’t be able to walk for very long.”

Once he’s completely naked, Chanyeol grabs him by the legs and drags him down to him. He helps him turn to lie on his stomach and reaches for something on their nightstand.

“Jokes aside, I really liked it.” Chanyeol repeats, pouring lotion over Baekhyun’s asscheeks. “Kind of want you to start trying out the other outfits we bought.”

Baekhyun smiles against the mattress. “Really? Which one?”

Chanyeol hums, spreading one cheek from the other to pour lotion over his hole. “I think we’ll have to take a look at the closet before deciding.”

He’s told to stay on his stomach while Chanyeol disappears before coming back with a glass of water. “Drink.”

Chanyeol waits until he’s done to sit on the bed. “How do you feel?”

_How does he feel? So good._

“I feel good.” How should he explain without sounding too clingy? Chanyeol did tell him he didn’t mind clingy… “Sated and- I just really… missed you.”

There’s a palm against the small of his back. “I missed you too. Couldn’t even stop to talk when I saw you dressed up. I just had to get inside you.”

“You did take your time.” Baekhyun whines, turning his head to look at his boyfriend. He’s so lucky to have him- truly so lucky to call this man his.

“I like admiring.” Chanyeol argues, pressing against his skin. “And you looked very pretty.”

That does the trick for Baekhyun, makes him turn around and lay his head against the mattress. Chanyeol just keeps pressing down on his skin. “Where does it hurt?” He asks.

“Just… a little sore.” It doesn’t matter how many times they’ve been in this scenario; it doesn’t stop making the younger blush- the aftermath. Discussing things when he’s not crazy horny out of his mind and Chanyeol puts him on the spot- naked and vulnerable in front of him.

Baekhyun is comfortable around him, would never involve heavily in kinky sex with him had he not been, but like this… laid down to be taken care of, to be looked after- treated as if he was the most precious thing, it still does things to his heart.

And to simply put it, Chanyeol is blunt. Chanyeol doesn’t have that shyness when it comes to sex and nakedness and Baekhyun. Chanyeol takes and gives without shame.

Perhaps it’s because he’s older and more experienced. But that doesn’t bother them all that much. Baekhyun still tells him, with burning cheeks. And Chanyeol cherishes his answers.

“Where?” Chanyeol repeats, letting his palm rub all over Baekhyun’s back. “Anything out of the ordinary?”

“My bottom, my thighs a little but that’s all.”

“What about your neck? Your penis?”

Baekhyun buries his head deeper into the mattress. “No, it’s- they’re fine.”

“Turn around, then. Let me see.”

There is something about this, about Chanyeol being the one to bruise him and Chanyeol being the one to look after the bruises. There’s something about it that makes Baekhyun feel shy. But he knows.

Baekhyun knows why it’s so important for Chanyeol and so he complies, no matter how bright his cheeks are.

_“Can you spread for me?”_

Chanyeol crawls between his legs, pushing them against his chest. He has hands on the inside of his thighs, pressing his palms against Baekhyun’s skin. “The usual pain?”

Baekhyun nods and watches as Chanyeol pours lotion over his thighs, massaging it into his skin before wiping the rest on his sweatpants. When his lover’s hand reaches his bare penis, Baekhyun knows better than to throw an arm over his eyes and shy away, even when Chanyeol’s palm wraps around the base.

“Does it hurt?”

He had held it, during sex. He had squeezed it and it had hurt so good. It had not only been intended at cutting his orgasm, it had been _wanted_ pain.

“It doesn’t.”

And that’s how Chanyeol hovers over him, both arms caging Baekhyun’s head to let his eyes roam around his neck. “And here?”

“It doesn’t hurt.” Chanyeol choking him had been brief. They’ve done this numerous times, Baekhyun’s never really had long-lasting marks nor pain, but Chanyeol insists.

Insists each and every time. And Baekhyun lets him.

Except this time he kisses the marks- the redness that lasts the few hours after their scene ends. The shape of his fingers around Baekhyun’s throat.

Chanyeol kisses them until he reaches up and catches Baekhyun’s mouth, kissing nothing but his lips. “I’ve missed you, sweetheart.” He tells him, brushing Baekhyun’s stubborn locks out of his face. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Baekhyun answers him with another kiss. “I’m really glad you’re back.”

“I brought you something. Go check.” He says, kissing Baekhyun’s cheek one last time before getting off him, holding a hand out for him to catch. “Put something on, though. You’ll get cold like this.”

Taking the advice, Baekhyun slips the hoodie Chanyeol offers him along with the long socks. He’s glad the hoodie goes down his ass, hiding what needs to be hidden up until a little under mid-thigh.

“What did you bring me?” Baekhyun singsongs, walking out of their bedroom straight to the living room. “Hope it’s food.” He mutters, watching Chanyeol in the doorframe, arms crossed over his naked chest, watching over the younger.

It’s chocolate, he finds. As soon as he opens the luggage- the red luggage, the one Chanyeol only ever uses to bring things back for Baekhyun from the places he travels to.

“I asked around.” Chanyeol says, standing behind him. “About the best chocolate brands in the country and I went and got them.”

There are still things he hasn’t unpacked from the suitcase- things he has yet to see. He’s sure he saw a set of butt plugs somewhere in there, in a fancy bag.

“You like sweets.” Chanyeol adds. “But last time it was candy, so I thought you’d prefer chocolate more this time.”

“I can assure you this is one of the best chocolates I’ve ever had.” And he’s had tons of them. From a little all over the world, all brought to him by Chanyeol. “Not too sweet, but not bitter either. It’s subtle enough to make you addicted.” He holds the bar to his boyfriend, watching him shake his head. “I know you don’t like sweets, but you _have_ to try this one.”

Chanyeol lets the younger drop a piece in his mouth. He speaks after seconds. “Not bad.” He mutters, waiting to finish it to speak. “I’ve tasted better things.”

Baekhyun scoffs, taking the chocolate bar with him to the kitchen where he retrieves a glass, pushing it against the fridge’s filtering system to get water. “Alright Mister hate sweets, but this chocolate is amazing- from an _objective_ point of view.”

“I don’t hate sweets.” Chanyeol comes behind him, caging him between his body and the counter. “I’ve had your cunt on my tongue.”

Baekhyun swallows audibly, putting his glass down. Chanyeol is using that voice.

_“And it was very sweet.”_

Baekhyun puts his chocolate bar next to the glass, and grips the counter with both hands. Chanyeol lifts his hoodie up until his ass is on full display, and a finger slips between his cheeks, feeling his stretched rim.

_“God, I still wanna fuck you.”_

Baekhyun can’t believe he’s hardening against the kitchen counter. “Fuck me.” And they’re so smart, having put lube bottles in every single room of the house. _Ah_ , they just knew situations like these would happen. “Just fuck me here.”

“Didn’t you say you were sore?” The taller asks, like he’s not hard against Baekhyun’s bare bottom, like the pad of his finger isn’t feeling up Baekhyun. He’s always been fascinated by the idea of Baekhyun being stretched and loose _because_ of him.

“You can’t just- get me fucking excited and start feeling me up and let me feel you’re _hard_ and then _deny_ me.” Oh, he’s going to cry.

_“Don’t wanna hurt you.”_ Chanyeol whispers, kissing behind his ear.

Baekhyun shakes his head. “I’m already sore- I’m stretched and good to go. _Please_.”

Truth is, it’s going to hurt. It will, but Baekhyun’s capable of making these decisions for himself even when he has to lie a little. Chanyeol knows how easily he gets horny- he just can’t do this to him. Besides, if Chanyeol initiated it, it’s because it’s a desire of his.

He still wanted to fuck Baekhyun, and he knew Baekhyun was sore. Chanyeol just needs a little pushing. He’s always so careful with him.

So when Chanyeol pushes inside him, grabs a handful of his hair and whispers dirty things in his ear, Baekhyun pants happily, and lets him have his way with him.

***

“I’m glad though.” Baekhyun chews on a chocolate cube, watching Chanyeol sip his tea. “Your sexual drive is getting more and more imposing the more I see you.” He grabs his chocolate milk glass from the nightstand and takes a sip. “That means I’m influencing you. How great! I won’t be the only one horny in permanence.”

“You weren’t.” Chanyeol scolds gently. “You just got horny before me. You think seeing you ready to get fucked doesn’t make _me_ horny?”

Baekhyun likes the sound of that. He likes arguing over chocolate and who’s hornier. He loves these trivial things, no matter how insignificant, because he gets to spend time with his lover. And he forgets, sometimes, that the next trip is right around the corner.

“So.” Baekhyun starts, trying not to sound sad. He hates worrying Chanyeol when the man should be focusing on his work. He built this company from scratch, after all. It’s all his hard work, and Baekhyun respects that. “When are you leaving?”

“Next week.” Even he doesn’t sound all too happy about it.

The smaller hums and continues munching on his chocolate. He shouldn’t be sad- he really shouldn’t. Chanyeol is working hard, and he’s proud of him. It’s not like Baekhyun can- or should- drop his studies to follow him around the world.

Baekhyun is clingy, and Chanyeol doesn’t mind it he says, but there’s still a limit to everything. Chanyeol never… suggested taking him where he goes.

“But I was thinking, Baekhyun.”

“Mmh?”

“I looked up your schedule for the next semester.” Of course he can do that, when he’s the one paying for the tuition. But why-

“All five classes you’re taking are available online.” He stills, looking down to the mug between his hands. “ _If you choose to- of course, only if you want to_ \- you could follow these online. And…” He pauses, and Baekhyun holds his breath. “I mean, I’m just suggesting. If you don’t want to, it’s still your decision. But I was thinking that maybe, you’d like coming with me?”

Oh, Baekhyun really wants to cry.

“If you’re following them online, you can take them at any time of the day. And I promise I’ll let you focus when you need to! We could, you know, make it a thing? When I have to go out for meetings and scheduled plans, you could study? And when I’m back I’ll only bother you when you’re done because you know how important I think your stud-“

Okay. Baekhyun’s going to _jump_ this man. “Put your mug away.”

Chanyeol turns to look at him, blinking. “What-“

_“Put it away because I’m going to jump you.”_

The moment it’s away, Baekhyun moves onto his boyfriend’s lap, cuddling his head in Chanyeol’s neck. “I’m taking them. I’d change and take them for the rest of this semester if I could.”

“You can’t.” Chanyeol replies softly, linking his hands around Baekhyun’s back. “But next semester… it’s something you’re considering?”

“Not considering. Decided- I’m _doing_ it.”

The laugh against his ear is so worth it. This man, is so worth it.

“I was thinking about you in the airplane. And… I really hated this- always being apart, always having to wait to see each other. You, always upset about the next time I have to leave but trying not to show it.”

Oh well. Baekhyun just got busted.

“And I thought, wouldn’t there be something that would help the both of us?” His hands are warm over Baekhyun’s hoodie, and his chest is strong. “We’d have at least half the lost time to each other- of course me working and you studying won’t stop, and we have to continue treating it seriously, but at least, I get home to you. I see you during the days I’m away- I travel with you.”

Chanyeol travels a lot. Baekhyun knows he wouldn’t have suggested this idea had he not been _often_ on the go. Chanyeol ruffles his hair.

“And I miss you tons. It’s to the point that I dread these trips.”

The younger hugs him tighter. “You know, I-“ Oh lord, the way he’s in love with this man. “I don’t like adding to your worries, even when you tell me to. Because to me, you’re also my partner and that means I want to look after you, too.” He pushes himself away from the warm body to look at him. “I’d love to. I’d really love to- we can travel together and have fun and stop being away from each other for so long.”

Chanyeol smiles at him. “We could have sex every single day.” He humors him, landing a soft slap over one of Baekhyun’s exposed asscheeks. “Now wouldn’t that be fun.”

“Even in the restroom.” Baekhyun reminds him. It’s Chanyeol’s private jet after all.

“We could do it on the seats. No need to hide.”

Baekhyun melts against him and holds back the burning sensation behind his eyelids. He doesn’t want to cry- he really doesn’t, but he feels the tears coming. So he hides in the crook of his neck again and blinks them away against Chanyeol’s skin.

_“Are those happy tears?”_

A hum is all he gets.

“You sure, sweetheart?”

Baekhyun faces him again. He wipes the tears from the corners of his eyes and gives him a smile. “I’m sure. I’m just… very happy.”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol’s hands slip under the hoodie, rubbing Baekhyun’s skin where he applied lotion earlier. “I like the sound of that- of you being happy. _Because I love you, very much.”_

Baekhyun chokes on his tears trying to bite his lip. “I was supposed to say that first- stop stealing all the sweet words from me!”

“Told you I liked sweets.”

Oh, he’s going to get it. “Well, I love you more.” Baekhyun starts, feeling silly. “And I’m _obviously_ hornier for you than you are for me, so, bonus points for me. Also, I’m pretty sure I think about you more than you think about me. And-“

“Are you done?”

Chanyeol doesn’t give him the time to answer that he’s thrown him back on the mattress, tickling Baekhyun until he’s crying and begging for forgiveness.

“That was unfair.” Baekhyun tells him once they’re seated comfortably against the headboard, and he’s no longer being tortured. “But hey, at least this semester is almost over.”

“Just a month to go.” Chanyeol adds, reaching to intertwine fingers with Baekhyun. “We’ll make it through.”

Baekhyun waits for later, for when they’re in the bathtub washing away all their lovemaking. He waits until that moment to tell Chanyeol that he loves him dearly- that he’s never felt this strongly for anyone and that he’d exchange it for nothing in the world.

Little does he know, Chanyeol has hidden a velvety, navy box in the pocket of his coat.

Little does Baekhyun know, the ring in that box will soon be on his finger, once Chanyeol gets on one knee for him.

But for now, we’ll let them enjoy their bath.

And for later, the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I haven't posted a fic in like,,, 5 months now? It's been such a long time :( I've had a crazy year I must admit so I guess that explains it? Kind of.
> 
> This is an idea I've had for a long time(Baekhyun getting fingered in the middle of the dinner table while Chanyeol sips his wine and plays with his asshole) but I never really got around to write and FINISH it. I swear this was in my drafts for so long and one day I picked it up and went "hey that idea's pretty hot" and as always, did NOT just fuck around and write the pwp scene but decided to make it longer and because HEY! Why stop at fingering on the table when they could FUCK against the wall and then some MORE against the counter AND add backstory?
> 
> I've never been one to have self-control so instead of 5k, you get 14k :))))
> 
> I hope reading the fic took your mind off what's happening all around the world or helped entertain you in some way *_* 
> 
> Please stay safe. Try not to go out of the house if it's not necessary, always wash your hands thoroughly and carry hand sanitizer and a face mask when you go out (if you have access to those). Please practice social distancing(when you're out or live with people, try to maintain a bigger physical distance with them than you usually would)+avoid kissing/touching/greeting your loved ones(or anyone). Help the people around you who have a weak immune system(for example, get their groceries for them if they can't go out and you're safe enough to step outside). Drink tons of water, don't skip your meals, take your vitamins and get enough sleep!!!! Also, exercise can be pretty good to help you with stress and just moving around and sweating can make you feel much better. We'll get through this together <3
> 
> This is officially the longest author note I've ever written JSUEUSHSHSH but well! BAE is also coming soon and I'm writing a fic for it HEHEHE yeah I just wanted to plug that here :)))))))
> 
> I really wanna hear what you thought of the fic and what you liked and all *_*
> 
> Please do tell me what you thought of it! I read all the comments and they always make me super happy!! :)
> 
> You can reach me here [twitter](https://twitter.com/bucheonsbabe?ref_src=twsrc%5Egoogle%7Ctwcamp%5Eserp%7Ctwgr%5Eauthor) and here [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/bucheonsbabe) :)<3


End file.
